Interrupted
by slytherinslut13
Summary: Minerva and her husband are reunited after two long months, and they just want to spend the night together. However, Potter and Black have different plans. Slightly drunk Minerva with innuendos flying like winged monkeys!


MMOC- Interrupted

* * *

Richard kissed me forcefully, and I kissed him back just as passionately. I set down my glass of Firewhiskey as he pulled me into his arms. God, it felt so good to be back in his arms after two months of separation. Damn his Auror job! I moaned into his mouth, and he pushed me towards the bed. I fell onto it, unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off him as he fumbled with my dressing gown tie, soon getting the knot out and letting it drop to the ground. I slid my hands up his chest...

_Knock knock._

I groaned, feeling him pull away from me.

"Can't I just pretend that I didn't hear?" I asked.

"No, you know that you would feel bad." He said. I thought about this, then started to get up. "No, I'll get it. You put on your robe." I blushed. Good thing he reminded me, or else someone would've seen more than they wanted to. I reached for my dressing gown, pulled it tight around me, and got to the door when Richard was about to open it. I joined him.

"Hello sir. I found these two near the Slytherin common room. Is Professor McGonagall here? I could've sworn these were her rooms." A voice said.

"You are correct in the room placement, Miss." Richard said. I peeked out from under his arm and groaned. Keira Fenuer, a seventh year Gryffindor prefect, had Potter and Black (5th years) in tow. They were all looking up at Richard's 6'6 frame with surprise and horror. Their eyes darted to me when I appeared, then flicked back to Richard. My eyes widened as I suddenly realized why.

"Um, Richard..." I said. He looked down at me. "Your shirt..." I mumbled.

"What about it?" he asked, clueless.

"It's... you... forgot to put it back on." I mumbled, blushing. I wasn't the only one- Keira had realized that my robe looked like it had been hastily thrown on. Thankfully, Potter and Black hadn't noticed that small detail.

"What? Oh." He said before shrugging. "Eh, it's more comfortable this way." I put my face in my hands.

"Erm, professor, can I go now? I really need to get to sleep, and I still have that essay that you assigned us..." Keira said, shifting uncomfortably. I nodded at her to go.

"Potter, Black, come in." I said, wishing that it had been anyone but them.

"Oh, so these are the infamous Potter and Black!" Richard said, smiling. "Minnie tells me all about the trouble that you two get into!" The two boys smiled at each other- whether at my name, or the fact that I talked about them at home, I have no clue.

"Richard, do you want to stay here, or go back to bed?" I asked him.

"Eh, I'll stay here." He said, then leaned down to my ear to whisper "Not like I'll get any sleep tonight, anyway." I blushed before lightly slapping his arm. He grinned at me.

"Erm, Professor... can we go to sleep, or are you going to fli- mmph!" Black' drawl was cut short by Potter's hand.

"Good thinking Potter. I don't think you really want to finish that sentence, Black. Now, let's make this as short as possible. What on earth were you doing at midnight, near the Slytherin common rooms?" I asked them.

They looked at each other. "Well, Sirius here fancied a midnight stroll with me..."

"Ah, all is revealed!" Richard exclaimed. "Minnie, they weren't doing anything really wrong." I looked at him like he was crazy- which he was, but... "Young Mr. Black here was finally confessing to his best friend the truth." He said, smiling at me.

"What?" Potter, Black, and I asked.

Richard crossed over to Sirius. "Don't worry young man, its nothing to be ashamed of. There are people like you all over the place! You're not alone!"

"What? Richard, what are you talking about?"

"Minnie dear, don't you realize? Mr. Black was finally brave enough to tell the world that he is... gay!" Richard said. Potter and Black stared at him slack- jawed. I tried to keep my smile in, but failed miserably and ended up laughing for a minute. I hiccupped myself back to seriousness. Hee hee. Seriousness. Siriusness. Merlin, I must of drunk more than I thought.

"Ah, thank you Richard." I said, still smiling. "Now, Mr. Black, seeing as that was your purpose, you shall each only have one detention for being out past curfew. In the future, try- what's the phrase? Ah, yes- come out of the closet during the daytime." I said. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Wait! That wasn't why we were down there!" Black yelled.

"Oh? Then why were you sneaking around?" I asked. "And make it quick, I want to go back to sleep as quickly as possible," Richard snorted, and I shot him a look. "So the truth, please."

The two troublemakers exchanged a glance. "Erm... we were trying to, uh, sneak in and, uhh..." I raised my eyebrows. Richard seemed to tying to not laugh. "Put shampoo all around Snivil- I mean Snape's bed." Potter said.

Richard looked at me. "Minnie, that whiskey must be stronger than usual. Did I just hear that they, fifth years, were doing something as unimaginative as shampoo around his bed?" I nodded blankly.

"In our defense, Snape has really gross hair." Black said.

"Ah... And you didn't banish them to him because... why?" I asked. They stared at me. Hey, I was a slightly intoxicated woman who had just been interrupted when she was about to shag her husband senseless. Cut me some slack! "What?"

"Professor, you just told us how to do a prank." Potter said.

"No, I just told you how to not get caught doing a prank." I said, standing up. "Anyway, detention tomorrow, you can go." I dismissed them. However, they just stood there, gaping at me. Richard came to stand behind me, and I leaned into his hold.

"Boys, I would suggest leaving before seeing something you would rather not." Richard said, his hands around my waist.

"What would that be?" asked Black. I glared at him.

"Your teacher getting sha-" I elbowed him. "Snogged senseless." I blushed. Why did he have to say that? Although I think that that was the fastest I had ever seen them exit my office...

"Now, we were where exactly?" I turned to face my husband.

"Right about..."

_Knock knock._ I glared at the door, then waved my wand at it.

"We were here." I said, taking off his shirt.

"What did you do to the door?" he asked in between kisses.

"Um..." my thought process was not helped by him running his hands down my stomach. "I locked it, silenced it, and put a note on it." I kissed him, and we went back to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was standing outside the door of his Transfiguration professor's room when a neon red sign hit his nose. He backed away slightly to read it.

"My husband and I are very busy, and do not wish to be disturbed. Enter at your own risk." He read out loud. He chuckled to himself, knowing exactly what those two were doing. _Oh, I am going to have fun with her tomorrow. _He thought as he walked away, whistling.


End file.
